


【翔润】Game Rules 02（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 02（ABO）

“翔君，最喜欢翔君了！”是个小男孩软糯的声音。

“翔君，你去哪？”

“masan，我分化成Alpha了。”这是少年时候的自己。

“那我就分化成Omega好了，这样就能跟翔君结婚了！”

“你懂什么是结婚吗？”

“我懂！我想一直一直跟翔君在一起！”

“但是，如果不是相互喜欢或者爱着，就不能结婚哦！”哄孩子一样的语气。

“我也喜欢翔君，我也爱翔君！你不要把我当小孩子好不好！”

“……”

“那，翔君，你对我，是喜欢，还是爱呢？”

“我……”

梦境到这里就结束了。

在黑暗中睁开眼睛，樱井翔望着天花板，我最后怎么说的？这个叫“masan”的男孩，他全名是什么来着？

樱井翔记得这个孩子。

那是他在日本的最后一个暑假，去家附近的神社里散步的时候，碰见了这个比自己小三岁的男孩。

那年樱井翔高一刚读完，这个“masan”即将国二。

每天下午，无所事事他就走到神社去，男孩每次都在，一来二去两人就熟了，但男孩只说过一次自己的全名，他让樱井翔用“masan”称呼自己。

暑假快结束的时候樱井翔分化成了Alpha，梦里的这段对话就发生在自己分化以后第一次去找masan。

后来自己就出国了，在国外待了十六年，去年刚刚回到日本。

要不是这个梦，他都要忘了自己生命里还邂逅过这么一个想要跟自己一直在一起的孩子了。也不知他现在在哪里，还记不记得当年的童言童语。如果有机会两人重逢，兴许还能回忆谈笑一番吧。

天还黑着，习惯性地拿起手机，看见了一封邮件。

点开，是个朋友发来的，“sho酱，生日快乐哟~”

不由露出一抹笑容，是了，过了零点，他已经32岁了。也到了该结婚的年龄了。

 

再次见到松本润，已经是八月末的事情了。

这次樱井翔受邀参加的，是松本胜雄的生日聚会。跟新年的那次聚会不同，这次的聚会纯粹是年轻人之间增进情感，家长们都不会出席。

聚会地点在松本家城郊的别墅中，松本胜雄作为主人，将宴会搞成了狂欢，请来了很多模特，还有一支小有名气的乐队活跃气氛。

今天主角十分高兴，这是松本胜雄的二十岁生日，到了今天，他终于可以光明正大的喝酒了。

端着酒杯在人群中穿梭，天还没黑，他就已经有些醉了。一把扯起安静坐在角落里的人，“快跟我来，今天是你弟弟的大日子，你得陪着我。”

那人任由松本胜雄拽着，来到了一小群聚在一起聊天的年轻人那里。

“樱井桑，妻夫木桑，我给你们介绍一下，这是我哥哥，松本润，跟你们说啊，他可是个Omega哦，是最稀少的男性Omega哦，厉害吧？”松本胜雄根本没在乎其他人怎么想，大咧咧加入人群里，自顾自介绍着。

除了樱井翔，所有人都心知肚明地哼哈应着，心里对松本胜雄活或多或少都有些厌恶。在场谁不知道你哥哥是个Omega，也只有刚从英国回来的樱井桑不知道，你不就是为了给他介绍么，当所有人是傻子？

樱井翔则皱起了眉头，因为松本胜雄明显不尊重人的话，也因为松本润那张面无表情的脸。

“怎么皱眉头了？难道不喜欢我哥哥吗？樱井桑？我哥哥很可爱的！是不是呀，润哥哥？”

松本胜雄个头不到一米六，他用手勾着松本润的脖子，一米七多的人不得不弯着腰迎合他，显得有些狼狈。

而他这一句“润哥哥”，让松本润和樱井翔同时变了脸色。

“胜雄，我有些不舒服，先回去休息了。”松本润语气有些强硬，他动作轻柔但非常坚定地将松本胜雄环在他脖子上的胳膊拿了下来，不等松本胜雄做出反应，就头也不回地离开了。

樱井翔则是一下子想起了七个多月前的那次宴会。

衣帽间中叫着“润哥哥”的那人，无论语调还是语气，都跟松本胜雄如出一辙。

“翔君，怎么了？”妻夫木聪看着樱井翔有些难看的脸色，关切道。

“松本桑，你哥哥怎么了？”樱井翔没回答妻夫木聪的问题，反而转向松本胜雄问道。

其他人果然误会了，还以为樱井翔是因为松本润的骤然离开心生不满才脸色难看的。

“谁知道他呢？Omega不就这样么，破事儿一堆，都快三十岁的人了，还这么我行我素。”松本胜雄呷了口酒，不耐烦道。

“唔。”不置可否地应一声，樱井翔内心其实很惊讶，松本润已经快三十了？他还以为对方至多二十五岁呢！

见松本润没有引起樱井翔的兴趣，松本胜雄耸耸肩，转头摸小模特的屁股去了。

目送松本胜雄晃荡到了游泳池的另一头，樱井翔转头就问妻夫木聪，“这松本家的两兄弟怎么回事？”

“就知道你要这么问。”妻夫木聪做了个鬼脸，把他知道的全告诉樱井翔了，“我也是听到的传闻，当年松本家老爷子过世以后分遗产，遗嘱上写得明白，家里有孩子的分得的财产和股份是没有孩子的好几倍。松本胜雄的父母那时候还没有孩子，两人为了多拿点钱，就去孤儿院收养了当时只有两岁的松本润。后来松本润十岁的时候夫妻俩又生了松本胜雄。”

樱井翔恍然，怪不得松本胜雄对他哥哥的态度让他这么不舒服，原来两人并不是亲兄弟。

“我也听说啊，松本润到现在还没结婚，是松本家还没选好联姻对象，毕竟现在这个社会，十个Omega里都不一定出一个男的，也算是奇货可居吧。”另一个年轻人开口道，说起八卦，这些人可来劲了。

“松本家这是想钓个金龟婿了？”

“可不是！樱井桑，估计你也被松本家盯上了。”

“嗯？”突然被点名，樱井翔看向说话那人。

“海归精英，樱井财团板上钉钉的继承人，未婚Alpha，连年龄都处在男人的黄金时期，你在松本家眼里，简直是再合适不过的人选。”那人说完，向樱井翔举杯示意。

樱井翔跟他碰杯，喝一口酒，笑道，“还是饶了我吧，跟松本株式会社绑在一起什么的。”他相信，这句话一定会以某些渠道传进松本家现任当家的耳朵里，松本胜雄的父亲就会知道，樱井财团是个什么样的态度。

商业合作可以，成为亲家，还是算了。毕竟跟樱井财团相比，松本株式会社还远够不上联姻的资格。

不过这并不影响樱井翔留意着松本润。

他说自己不舒服离席是在下午四点多，现在天都黑了，松本润还是没有出现。

 

随着夜幕降临，别墅和院子里的局面开始渐渐失控。

越来越多的年轻人喝high了直接跳进了游泳池，脑袋露出水面嘿嘿傻笑；在酒精的作用下，看对眼的男男女女相拥着超别墅里走去，共度良宵；更有甚者，在院子的某个角落里凑成一堆，掏出了大麻和摇头丸。

矜持全被酒瓶子敲碎了，相貌英俊的樱井翔招来了好多主动投送怀抱的人，其中还有一个男性Alpha。越拒绝，扑上来的人越多，最后他几乎是逃到别墅三层的。

在这个地方他终于找到了清净。

拿着一瓶啤酒站在凉风习习的露台上，边小口喝着，边向楼下看去，但见灯红酒绿，群魔乱舞，仿若误入了千与千寻中的神隐世界，遍地的魑魅魍魉。

樱井翔一边笑，一边觉得悲哀。笑在院子里胡天胡地的纨绔子弟，悲哀自己在这里与他们为伍。

 

二楼的一间屋子里，也有一个人，一边笑，一边觉得悲哀。

“你笑什么？”压在他身上的那个人问道，因为躺在床上这人满脸的嘲弄，即使满身鞭痕，即使双手被粗糙的麻绳紧紧捆在床头，即使一丝不挂毫无反抗之力，却没有露出一丝屈服的神色。

这嘲弄的神情让骑在他身上的Alpha愤怒，贱人，他妈的看不起老子是不是！

抬手就给了他一个耳光，然后拽住他身前的其中一个乳夹，用力向外拉扯，满意地听着他痛苦的吸气声，心中的气才算消了点，“这才对嘛，润哥哥，这样——的表情，才对。”

一天下来喝了不少酒，饶是松本胜雄酒量不错，现在也有些大舌头了，但还没到口齿不清的程度。

“我早就跟你说过了，你跟着谁都不如跟着我，咱俩从小一起长大，你的每一件事我都了解，难道外人会比我这个弟弟更疼你吗？你不愿意。也行，我帮你找Alpha，但结果你也看见了，没人想要你，前年的武田，去年的松山、三浦，今年的一之濑、金城，还有今天的樱井，他们都不想要你。你还抗拒什么呢？我向你保证，只要你点头了，我就有办法说服爸妈，你放心吧。”

“……”

“你怎么想的，润哥哥？”

松本润一侧的脸颊肿了起来，身前传来的刺痛让他的表情有一瞬间的扭曲，很快又恢复了过来，这一回，他笑出了声。

又是一个耳光，“他妈的，你笑什么？”

“松本胜雄，你就这点出息？强奸你名义上的哥哥，还想让我跟着你？你就不怕别人说你乱伦吗？”松本润终于开了口，这话精准无比的戳到了松本胜雄的痛处。

“闭嘴！闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！”乱伦！又他妈是这个词，乱伦！老爷子就这么说！不行，你们是兄弟，松本家不能乱伦！

放屁！以为我不知道你们心里什么打算！松本润既然分化成了Omega，那就要物尽其用，尽可能找一个位高权重的Alpha把松本润嫁过去，这样才能为松本家换来长久的利益。

还他妈用乱伦这种冠冕堂皇的话忽悠我，当我是傻子吗！

看着恼羞成怒的松本胜雄，松本润只觉得痛快。樱井？谁叫你提翔君的？他要不要我，关你屁事。反正，他从来就没要过我。

偶尔回忆起过去，松本润也觉得奇怪，明明只是一个月的每日见面，为什么自己会对樱井翔产生了那样深的感情？以至于当得知了对方分化成Alpha，自己第一反应就是想要分化成Omega，这样就能跟翔君结婚了。

明明两个人都算不上熟悉，自己还是傻乎乎的问出来，翔君，你对我是喜欢还是爱呢？

果然得到了意料之中的答案，樱井翔听完了自己的话，啼笑皆非，他说，“我怎么知道？masan，你最近是不是狗血爱情剧看多了？”

没有，我从来不看电视剧。但是我能怎么办呢？我只能跟着一起傻笑，一副被猜中心事不好意思承认的模样。

然后你就走了，去英国一待就是十六年。去年你回来了，也认不出已经面目全非的我。

翔君，你肯定不知道，你是我的初恋，也是迄今为止，我唯一的一段爱情。

沉浸在回忆中，松本润忽略了松本胜雄恼羞成怒抽在身上的鞭子，忽略了他抽完之后不解气又捅进他身体里的那个巨大的按摩棒，粗鲁地抽送着，直到前端被插进了什么东西，有电流通过的时候，他才被剧烈的疼痛拉扯回神。

松本胜雄玩弄了无数回，他还是没有适应这个小道具，每次都被弄得很难堪。

看着床单上湿了的一大片，松本胜雄很嫌弃地皱起了眉头，刚才实在是太生气了，他都忘了这东西会让松本润失禁。

有轻微的洁癖，松本胜雄被这个意外搞得兴致全无，他关掉了手中的遥控器，随手扔在地上，穿好衣服裤子扬长而去，大力甩上了房门。

呆呆看着天花板，半晌，松本润深深叹了口气。

他试着动了动手腕，经过刚才的挣扎，绳子已经松了一些，他祈祷着，最好能凭着自己的力量挣开，要不然就得等到收拾房间的仆人们把他放下来了。

这种情况也不是没有过，但是真的很丢脸，就算这些已经成了松本家公开的秘密，他还是觉得丢脸。

试图挣脱绳子的过程中，突然，松本润的心跳漏了一拍，紧接着，心脏就“咚咚咚咚”地剧烈撞击着胸膛。

浑身开始发热，呼吸开始急促，他完全没有预料到，自己居然会突然发情，还是这样的来势汹汹。

松本润焦躁了起来，他必须赶紧把手腕子解放出来，抑制剂，不注射抑制剂是不行的……

无奈越来越使不上力气，连意识都开始模糊了。

他也就没有看到，自己被放在柜子上的手机亮了起来，收到了一条来自朋友的信息。

“From nino，

润，三十岁生日快乐(ﾉ´▽｀)ﾉ♪

好长时间没见面了，下次一起去喝酒呀~

我哥他也从加拿大回来了，想介绍你们认识！”

 

把最后一口啤酒灌进嘴里，楼下越来越多的人喝得东倒西歪，樱井翔觉得时间差不多，自己该告辞了。

刚要离开这个露台，他就闻到了一股熟悉的味道。神奇的，大半年前闻过一次的信息素就这么深深印在了樱井翔的脑海里，忘都忘不掉。

芒果混合着荔枝，香甜中带着清新，樱井翔甚至是贪婪的深吸了一口气，然后才反应过来。

信息素的来源，似乎就在他的正下方。

 

——TBC


End file.
